


A Heart Already Won

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kiss, Falling In Love, Fluff, John goes for it and Gary panics, M/M, Set after 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Three things happen:1. John walked Gary home.2. John kissed Gary again.3. Gary responded by shaking John's hand.That is why Gary's positive he won't hear from John again. Except... he does.





	A Heart Already Won

**Author's Note:**

> We've all fallen in love with constangreen, who are we kidding. Follow me [here](https://www.timespeedster.tumblr.com) for some more content.

Game night is over; the rest of Gary’s D&D group has already parted ways in search of their very comfortable, very enticing beds. Gary’s on that same search, trailing down the imperfect sidewalk he always travels on his way back home… but this time he has a companion.

 

John walks with him. _Also_ in search of Gary’s very comfortable, very enticing bed.

 

He can _feel_ John’s smirk; the same way Gary feels when someone’s staring at the back of his head. And just like he would in a situation like that, Gary keeps his head pointedly forward, too nervous to actually _acknowledge_ the way that John is looking at him.

 

The demonologist… exorcist… master of the dark arts hasn’t said much. He keeps his hands tucked in his trouser pockets, only freeing one occasionally to puff on his cigarette.

 

Before Gary realizes, they’re standing at the edge of his front lawn. He pauses, eyes flitting over to the front door and back to John. But then he sees John’s smirk and the way John’s looking at him and Gary _panics_. He laughs nervously; it’s an awkward noise, especially since it filters out into the silence.

 

“Let me walk you up,” John says softly, bumping his shoulder against Gary’s. His cigarette is gone, leaving Gary to wonder when he discarded of it.

 

Gary doesn’t protest, he couldn’t even if he wanted to because his mouth is so dry and he thinks his tongue is _actually_ tangled. He’ll have to check if that’s possible when his brain unscrambles. He bets it would be. He heard a story of a guy who swallowed his own tongue once-

 

Oh. They’re standing on the front porch. Gary forgot to turn the porchlight on before he left so they’re really just standing in the moon’s glow.

 

That’s romantic.

 

Gary’s eyes widen at his own thought, panic coursing through him again. Romance. Gary’s standing across from John Constantine, a very sexy warlock if Gary may say.

 

And he must because he sees John’s face scrunch up and then Gary realizes that he’s… talking.

 

“You are _extremely_ seductive,” Gary sputters, his hands moving out in front of him. He’s starting to feel dizzy from watching those hands frantically wave. “You’re like, super sexy. And adventurous and exciting, maybe even a little dangerous which is practically all of my fantasies but I am _far_ from any of that. I’m the guy who sits at home and watches reruns of  _Golden Girls_ -”

 

John moves in, his lips pressing firmly against Gary’s for the second time this day. There’s tenderness that wasn’t there before, and a hand on his waist.

 

Gary’s really glad that John shut him up because who knows what could come out next.

 

Gary breathes, his shoulders falling as he relaxes. Just enough. Constantine must pick up on that because he takes a step back, smiling.

 

Gary’s mouth is hanging open; he should really learn how to control that. Constantine waits, allowing Gary to readjust. The time agent blinks, then pushes his glasses up with one knuckle.

 

“I-uh,” Gary starts, finally snapping his mouth shut to wet his lips. He laughs, high and awkward again, but that’s not the worst part. Gary’s hand reaches out, rigid as he offers John a handshake. “Thanks for helping us save Sara. You were great to work with.”

 

John’s eyes fall down to the hand, and Gary was honestly expecting John’s smile to fall but it… grows more amused. His tongue trails against his bottom lip as he tilts his head in an offhand manner. John takes his hand off Gary’s waist and places it in Gary’s own palm.

 

Gary’s _really_ trying to ignore the way John’s looking at him, and the way John’s eyes fall to his lips.

 

“Pleasure working with you, squire,” Constantine responds before those hands slip back into his pockets. “Thanks for helping me handle my cock.”

 

Gary’s face is immediately flushed and he can hear his words all falling into one garbled mess. But, infuriatingly, John’s smile remains present, watching a moment longer before he decides to put Gary out of his misery.

 

“Relax, Gary,” John soothes, his voice a tad huskier than before. “The chicken? From earlier.”

 

Gary’s breath leaves in a huff through his nose and his heartbeat thumps in his ears. He’s feeling silly from thinking some… rather raunchy thoughts, but then he sees how pleased John is with himself and Gary _knows_ there was no innocent notion from John. He knew exactly what he was doing and something sparks in Gary.

 

Gary lifts his chin, trying to remain dignified as he responds. “It was big and hard to hold onto but I’m good with my hands.”

 

An _honest, genuine_ snort leave Constantine and he might be looking at Gary like he’s hung the moon but the lad deserves it. Gary feels satisfied with his retort too, so he’s grinning back proudly.

 

“See you around, Gary,” Constantine promises, his eyes straying on Gary’s mouth a second longer before he finally squares his shoulders and heads out into the night.

 

Gary hovers on his porch, watching as Constantine turns and heads off into the night. Maybe Gary should have offered him a place to stay, but somehow Gary knows Constantine will fare just fine.

 

Gary turns around, unlocking his front door and sliding into his home. He turns on a small lamp in the living room and shucks off his blazer. He loses another article of clothing the closer he gets to his bedroom, one shoe, then another, and then his tie, his shirt, and lastly his pants. By the time he’s standing in front of his bed, Gary’s down to nothing but his boxer-briefs.

 

Gary collapses onto the sheets, climbing up the mattress just so he can tuck his legs under the duvet. His head hits the pillow and he might be feeling some regret at not having invited Constantine in… but then he’s asleep and snoring softly.

 

-

 

Gary wakes up the next day, blinking through the morning light that’s casting through his bedroom windows. He groans, rolling over onto his stomach to press his face further into his pillow.

 

Gary lays there for another ten minutes before he opens his eyes and glimpses at the clock. It’s nearly ten in the morning.

 

Gary groans again.

 

This time, he gets up from the bed, sliding off the edge and letting his toes touch the cold floor. He pads out of the bedroom, scratching at his stomach and yawning as he goes.

 

He walks through the dining room, admiring the soft blue flowers in an elegant vase on his kitchen table. He grabs a mug and prepares himself a large pot of coffee. While the water drips into the pot, Gary leans against the countertop and relaxes in the silence.

 

His eyes even flutter shut, still tired despite the hours of rest he received. For some reason, he feels off. Like there’s something he missed-

 

Gary didn’t have flowers the night before.

 

His eyes fling open, looking at the mysteriously appearing flowers. There’s a piece of red lace tied around the vase, which Gary’s not sure if the blue and red go together but he’ll worry about that later. As for right now, he’s approaching the vase as if it's going to jump out and attack him.

 

A small note is tucked in the center, something Gary failed to notice while entering the dining room. Gingerly, he plucks out the small note and unfolds it.

 

_Gary,_

_I’ve decided to get a phone. Ring me up if you need me. Although, do me a favor? Don’t give my number to those bloody Legends._

_555-0749_

_Yours,  
_ _John._

 

Gary feels his smile widening, breaking across his face like the rising morning sun. He knows he looks ridiculous; he’s been told before that he smiles too much. But nothing, and Gary really means _nothing,_ could possibly ruin the good feeling he has blossoming in his chest right now.

 

Gary purses his lips together, his eyes still alight and his mouth scrunched as he tries control himself. He fails and lets out a breathless laugh as he rereads the note.

 

His eyes fall from the note, staring into blank space as his thoughts fill with John Constantine… but then he sees the shining red lace and his attention is piqued. He reaches out, undoing the bow to slide the lace against his palm.

 

Red. Just like Constantine’s tie. Oh, how Gary would rather be running his hands down that tie right now than the lace he has in his hands.

 

Gary huffs out through his nose, shaking his head as he clutches the lace to his chest. He’s too giddy to be disappointed. He sets the note down briefly to tie the lace around his wrist and then hurries back to his bedroom. He jumps on top of the bed, reaching with a stretched arm to grab his glasses and phone.

 

Gary types the number in, biting his lip as he saves John’s contact (with every heart emoji he can possibly add).

 

Despite Gary’s absolute elatedness, he manages to breathe and not send an overly-excited text message. He pushes up from the bed again, trailing out into the kitchen with his teeth clamped onto his bottom lip.

 

He works on autopilot, grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee, then he adds plenty sugar and milk. He tries to think of responses as he stirs. There’s sultry, John seems like the kind of guy to the enjoy a saucy text. But that’s not really Gary’s style.

 

With a sigh, Gary rolls his eyes and types something out before he regrets or overthinks any longer and hits send. He breathes and reads it over.

 

_Hey John! It’s Gary. I got your flowers and they’re gorgeous, thank you :) This is me giving you my number… in case you need me._

 

Okay, Gary thinks, it’s not awful. Maybe too cheesy. And not conveying the thankfulness that Gary wants to. He sighs, setting the device down and taking his first sip of coffee. He lets out a heavy groan of pleasure as soon as the drink coats his tongue.

 

He goes through his usual morning routines; starting breakfast, getting a shower, getting dressed. This time he’s dressed casually, in a white t-shirt and jeans, since it’s the weekend.

 

He checks his phone and there’s no response so he throws himself on the couch and allows his mind to drift off as he watches documentary after documentary. Eventually he throws a frozen pizza in the oven and finishes it all by himself.

 

The sun has finally set when Gary gets up to raid the fridge again. This time, he sees a small blinking light from his phone. Gary holds his breath as he picks up the device and searches his messages.

 

_Glad to see a message from you, love. I’d like to see you again. As long as that’s alright with you. -John_

 

Gary’s beaming once more, reading the message three more times before he can breathe again. He runs his fingers across the red lace he has wrapped around his wrist, not caring one bit that John Constantine has claimed his heart.


End file.
